


So Keep Your Eyes On Me Now

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, GV200 - Freeform, K/DA, M/M, NSFW, They're both androids, nightclub trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Gavin wants to feel free. Sure, he's a deviant, but he wants more. He wants to breathe, but he needs an outlet, something that makes his circuits buzz and his sensors hum. Or, rather, someone.





	So Keep Your Eyes On Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m absolutely in love with one of lusciouswhiteflame‘s latest pieces, which was inspired by the new League of Legends music video showcasing the new skins. The song is so damn catchy, and I love the idea of Gavin and Nines in the scene like that. So, I wrote this little thing to get it out of my system so that maybe I can get some sleep, lol!

Everything is electric. Neon lights and glittering smoke fill the club, and there’s a static in the air that makes Gavin’s circuits buzz with excitement. Bass thrums against the walls, and bodies, damp with sweat and covered in ultraviolet paint move with it, and it’s like a pulse that Gavin craves to feel in his chest. Androids, while they have hearts, don’t necessarily have heartbeats, but this…it’s giving him life. 

Beside him, Nines looks apprehensive like the stick in the mud he is. Gavin looks him over, though, and he can’t help smirking to himself. His partner is appropriately dressed in a tight-boned top and shorts so short that Gavin is positive that he isn’t wearing anything underneath them. Not that he needs to. And those boots…

Ice blue eyes land on him and Gavin winks. Nines rolls his eyes, but he Gavin catches the mirroring smirk on his own lips. He doesn’t blame him. Gavin KNOWS he looks good in the cropped jacket exposing his hips and chest, and tight leather pants that leave little to the imagination. The baseball cap is just an accent he picked up in a thrift shop before they came to the club, but he likes it. 

“Don’t forget why we’re here, Gavin,” Nines says silently, and Gavin rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Canvasing,” he replies, bored. How was he supposed to enjoy this sick beat with Nines ruining it with his work drivel? 

“We’ll have a good vantage point from the dance floor,” Nines motions towards the crowd in the center of strobe lights. Following his gaze, Gavin’s captivated. The DJ is going hard, and everyone on the floor is eating it up, grinding their bodies and letting the melody carry them away. He wants that – wants to feel that free. 

SNAP.

Nines snaps his fingers in front of his face, drawing Gavin’s attention to him again.

“Problem?”

“Yeah, you,” Gavin shoots, but Nines is unphased. Instead, the idiot has the plastic balls to take his hand and lead him into the fray. Part of Gavin wants to protest the gesture, but really, this is exactly what he wants. The contact of their synthetic skin is pleasant in this atmosphere, and Gavin quickly finds that he wants more from his partner. 

They stop abruptly in the direct center, completely surrounded by the bodies that Gavin is entranced by. Slender fingers pull him flush, and Gavin suddenly forgets to function with Nines so close. He’s so…hot. 

“I assume you are programmed to know how to dance?” Nines teases, and Gavin sneers despite hooking his arm around neck. 

“What the phck kind of question is that? Of course I know how to dance!” As he finishes his sentence, the DJ mixes into a new track, and Nines wastes no time in taking Gavin’s hips in his hands and moving to the rhythm. He barely has a chance to react, but Gavin recovers, and matches each pop and roll of his back with his own. It’s surprisingly easy to fall into Nines, allowing him to lead, and Gavin blames the music, but he feels his face relaxing and his hands threading through soft hair.

Whenever it happens, Gavin isn’t sure, but Nines is definitely heating up against him. If it bothers him, though, he expresses no outward concern, so Gavin lets it go until the bridge drops. Their eyes lock, and even though Gavin can feel the music beating against his body, all he hear is Nines. 

“Kiss me,” he nearly pleads, and Gavin almost gives into him without a second thought. He leans closer, ghosting his lips against his ear. 

“Earn it,” he outwardly whispers, and Nines smirks against his neck, a challenge accepted. 

Their bodies separate, but they keep moving to the beat. Slowly, the crowd on the dance floor starts to form a circle around them, and they’re suddenly the center of attention, dancing circles around each other. When Nines claps, he claps. When he flourishes his arms, Nines mirrors him in perfect unison. 

They lock eyes again, but this time there isn’t any begging. They share a rare smile, and Nines reaches to him, snatching Gavin’s hat from his head and tossing it into the crowd. Normally, Gavin would be pissed, but he can’t bring himself to do anything but laugh – and not just an ironic chuckle that he’s become accustomed to using as his default of showing amusement, but a genuine laugh. He spins into Nines, letting him roam his hands over him before spinning away again with a sway of his hips. 

Everyone around them is cheering them on, like they’re the main entertainment for the evening, and if Gavin is being honest, he doesn’t mind this kind of attention. It’s freeing, as though a giant weight is being lifted from his chest, like he can actually breathe for the first time. He spares a glance at Nines and finds that he’s looking at him, drinking him in, and Gavin gladly lets him take his fill as he succumbs, sauntering back to him. 

When their bodies touch again, their skin is retracted, and it’s the most intense, beautiful feeling in the world. Immediately, Gavin is filled with wild abandon, the rush of Nines discarding their mission in favor of keeping him close. He feels the vehement desires that his partner keeps locked away, the nights of passion he fantasizes of, and the eagerness to finally kiss him quickly rising to the surface of it all. 

“Kiss me,” Gavin demands, and Nines complies instantly, crashing their lips together still moving them to the bass that rattles through the joint. Distantly, Gavin can hear their audience still cheering, but the last thing on Gavin’s mind is keeping up the show. He wants this android, the man for himself, and he wants him now. By the way Nines is pressed to him, Gavin can definitely tell that he’s hard, too. 

“Nines…” Gavin moans between them, and Nines nods, acknowledging the need growing between them without any further prompting. 

Their routine is long forgotten, and eventually they’re forgotten about long enough for Nines to lead Gavin away to a dark, secluded corner. They’re kissing again before Gavin’s back even hits the wall, and Nines’ hands are everywhere and nowhere all at once. It drives Gavin’s sensors crazy, and his head buzzes pleasantly as he rolls his hips, brushing their cocks together. His head slams against the wall, and he cranes his neck, an open invitation for Nines to devour him, and he does. 

“Fuck, Nines,” he properly swears, and Nines hums against his exposed parts. “More…” 

“Not here,” Nines reasons, and Gavin groans. He wants him now. What part of that did he not make clear? 

“I’m not waiting,” Gavin insists, but Nines shuts him up with a sharp, hot tongue against his ear. 

“You will wait,” he commands, and Gavin nods. Damn him for making him so goddamn obedient. “I promise you it’ll be worth it.” 

“It better be,” Gavin grumbles, and even though he’s still riled up, he settles from keeping Nines’ body against his. “So, did you even canvas the place?” Nines quirks an eyebrow at him, then smirks something wicked. 

“I was a little preoccupied canvasing you,” Nines admits, and Gavin can’t help cackling. 

“Mission accomplished,” Gavin teases, and Nines slides his hands over the curve of his ass. 

“Not yet,” Nines winks, and Gavin shoots him a look that’s somewhere between skeptical and turned on. 

“To be continued, then,” he leans in and kisses him hard, committing Nines’ taste to memory.

Electricity with a hint of blue smoke and something sharp like sweet glitter.


End file.
